Mahou Shoujo Magenta!
by nihon-zuki-nikkei
Summary: A few centuries after Negi's time, everyone's descendants are fighting to keep peace in the Magic World. However, Magenta, Negi's descentdant, has been captured! What will happen now? Rated K  just in case
1. Prologue: Captured

Yuriko: Hi, everyone! Yuriko here~ this is my first fanfic. I actually wrote this for my writing class, and since my teacher enjoyed it, I hope that you guys do too!

This takes place a couple centuries after the end of MSN! (Though of course it didn't end yet)

Here, Negi-kun's alternative plan to save the Magic World worked, and his descendants have kept it alive for all of these years. Next, it is Magenta's job to protect the Magic World; but Centum Averruncus, Fate's descendant, will definitely try to stop Magenta by holding her captive. What will happen now?

Enjoy the prologue of Mahou Shoujo Magenta!

Prologue: Captured

Magenta opened her eyes to a gloomy and endless darkness. She could feel the icy cold of chains around her body as it engulfed her into a ball of silver; they cut mercilessly into her wrists, ankles and other exposed parts of her body, giving the air a faint scent of blood. She didn't bother moving; she was already tired of the weight of the chains from her uncomfortable sitting position on the ground.

Magenta was confused. The emptiness of her small stomach, the heaviness of her head, and the smell coming from her hair and hands struck her dumb; she couldn't even talk.

She tried to get up, and could only gasp as the chains cut deeper into her skin and shocked her with electric waves. She drooped to the ground, chains clanging together loudly, completely useless, unconscious from shock.

There were two people, one male, and one female, in a room above the dark prison, who were looking down on the powerless girl underneath. The female was a tall and slender with a very unusual light complexion. Despite her pretty appearance, she was what you could call a 'bad guy'. Centum Averruncus was a very strong mage, who was born into a notoriously dangerous ancestry, the Averruncus family; they were specially known for their tactics to destroy the Magic World. She was no different.

Centum's shocking white hair danced as she howled at the showcase. She turned to the male who had choppy black hair with tears in her dull green eyes. "Can you believe it?" Centum Averruncus began with her slight accent, still choking from her laughter. "The great Magenta Innocentia Libertas Springfield Rainyday, the last descendent of the Thousand Master, Nagi Springfield, and his son the prodigy, Negi Springfield, is sitting right there in melancholy, unable to do anything?" She spread her arms freely, cackling wildly, unable to control herself. "That plan was just brilliant! BRILLIANT!"

The male, Dev Fulmen, who was Centum's assistant, and also a very dangerous person, finally spoke as his master's laughter gradually came to a stop. "Do you think that the mental lock will be able to hold her until the ceremony?"

Centum glanced back at her assistant with confidence. "That one? Pssh. I put so many binding spells that she can't even talk!" she pointed down at Magenta through the light-proof floor. "That has to keep her long until that day!"

Her smile disappeared when Dev left as Centum realized how Magenta's magic energy and natural abilities still remained. Her magic energy was much too strong to hold back; she had learned every element, including dark magic. There was her physical ability too; she had studies every single martial art in both the Magic World (Mundus Magicus) and the Real World (Mundus Veras). She had almost no weakness. Though she hated to admit it, Centum was actually jealous of Magenta; she was jealous of the redness of the hair, the fairly tanned skin, fit body and unlimited power. She shook her head. _Pretty soon _I _am going to get unlimited power!_

Centum eased into her office chair and sighed as she looked back on her plan; Magenta had suffered from heartbreak, and Centum's group had used that opportunity to capture the legend. Her ancestor, Tertium, or Fate Averruncus would never approve; he had liked to take things head-on, especially with Negi Springfield, who was the same age.

She smiled at the thought. She liked how Magenta and she were fated to each other as rivals long before they were born. It made Centum have a goal in life. She looked down at the doll-like figure again. _And soon, that goal will be completed! _

Centum began to think ahead. She had only now remembered that Magenta was in a group, like Nagi's Ala Rubra and Negi's Ala Alba, it consisted of many of the descendents of the heroes in Negi's time, like his stubborn friend, Kotarou, and the mind reader, Nodoka. _Definitely dangerous people indeed,_ she thought. She suddenly smirked. They must be powerless without their main leader!

However, Centum couldn't ignore the fact that they would definitely come up with something. If anything could get them fired up, it was Magenta. _They will absolutely try to take her back!_ She slammed her small fist on a table, easily breaking it. She cackled evilly. "Come then!" She yelled out. "Bring in your little friends! Let's see what you've got without your leader, Ala Crystallum!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Yuriko: So…how was it? I hope you liked it! In the next chapter Ala Crystallum will try to think of a plan! What do you think they will do to get Magenta back? Please review, and till next time! ^.^


	2. Chapter 1: Ala Crystallum

Yuriko: Hello again! And sorry if I took too long. It was a little rough, but I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! :D I made some mistakes the last chapter (whoops!) but I assure you that this chapter will be much better!

Here, you get to meet the members of Ala Crystallum as they get ready to save Magenta! Enjoy~!

Anything that has to do with Mahou Sensei Negima! belongs to Akamatsu Ken-sama.

But the new ideas and new characters in this story belong to me.

**Ala Crystallum**

Miyazaki Natsuo jumped up on his bed as the wooden door to his shared room burst open. "Nat-chan! Wake up!" His best friend and roommate, Ayase Yuusuke, yelled. "Ah! This is terrible!"

He rubbed his eyes and yawned, ignoring his friend's sense of panic. "What happened now? Misplaced your pactio card again?" Natsuo said grumpily. Yuusuke was always panicking about every tiny thing, unlike his ancestor, Ayase Yue, who was always so calm and composed. I sighed. This had better be worth waking up for.

"Magenta-sensei…is nowhere to be found!" He finally said. I snorted. "Haha, very funny, Yuu-chan." I said sarcastically. "There's no way that she would be missing, especially today!" Today was an important day for the boys. After many years of training (10, to be exact), Yuusuke and Natsuo would finally become Magister Magis, as well as official members of the current super hero group, Ala Crystallum. As the leader, it was Magenta's job to lead the ceremony. "She can't be missing!"

Yuusuke looked at him with his blue eyes that matched his long ocean blue hair and jumped on my bed to sit next to me. "Well, then how can you explain how everyone else can't find her?"

"She's a living legend. She could be gone on a secret quest, or something!" Natsuo retorted.

"When I say everyone, I mean everyone. Including Asakura."

He dropped to the floor and raised a white flag, not bothering to fight back. "She really is gone!" Natsuo sighed. "But why? And how?"

His friend just shrugged. "Who knows? Well, one thing's for sure; we won't become Magister Magis just yet."

Nodoka's descendant tried to look on the bright side as he smiled meekly. "Since Magenta's gone, that means the next one to be in charge is…"

"Kyoko-san!" They yelled in unison. Kyoko Inugami was the descendant of Kotaro, and easily shared his looks and personality; outgoing but serious, and idiotic but clever. She was a good-looking teacher with her shiny black shoulder length hair, and was the funniest member of Ala Crystallum. There was no one in the group who didn't like her. Especially the guys.

"Well then, we better get ready! We need to get to breakfast early if we want to get a seat anywhere near her!" Yuusuke said, rushing to his side of the room and frantically pulling clothes from his closet. Natsuo grabbed some of his nicest clothes as well, and looked at himself in the mirror as he did the finishing touches. His pale skin and spiky purple-blue hair stood out with the red and black of his check button down. The boy's gray pants bunched up around the top of his cleanest white sneakers matched his big dolphin gray eyes.

He slowly combed his disastrous hair while feeling shocked as he again realized how closely he resembled his ancestor. And not only his looks, but apparently the softness of his voice, his smile, and his rare reliability apparently came from her as well.

As he was staring off into space, Yuusuke whacked his head with his staff. Natsuo cried fake tears as he whimpered at his roommate's devilish laugh. "What're you doing, Natsuo Miyazaki-san?" He ominously said, using his full name. "We need to go ASAP!" Without waiting for an answer, he mercilessly dragged him to the dining hall, murderously muttering, "It'll be your fault if we're late!"

Despite the fact that they basically flew to the dining hall and made it ten minutes earlier than they were planning to, everyone else was already there; and sure enough, Magenta's seat at the head of the long table was empty.

They automatically bowed our heads politely. "Excuse us for being late!"

Kyoko-san answered with a weak smile. "You aren't late; we're all just…early."

Natsuo took a seat across from Yuusuke, and tried to eat his eggs and ham while ignoring his death glares. The lad mentally shrugged. _It's not my fault that everyone's early, _he thought, tearing a piece of toast. _Besides, isn't there another issue going on?_

As they finished up their meals, Kyoko-san stood up abruptly and went to the head of the table and rested a foot on the edge. "We really need to talk about this," she said, gesturing to the empty seat beside her. We all murmured in agreement.

The current leader continued, "Magenta would have told me if she was planning to go anywhere; and none of us have any idea of where she could be." She slapped her right hand on the table for emphasis. "This is a pretty serious problem. I am willing to listen to any ideas of what we should do."

Akira Kagurazaka, the descendant of Asuna Kagurazaka, spoke first. "It is apparent that Centum would be behind all of this!" he began. "Of course we need to send a rescue team to save Magenta!"

Kyoko-san nodded. "That is the most logic plan, Akira. Any other ideas?"

Sasaki Erina, the descendant of Sasaki Makie and a fellow magi in training, reluctantly stood up and opposed Akira-san "I think…that we shouldn't panic. This isn't the first time that she has gone without notice. Maybe this afternoon she'll be at the doorstep in one piece…this is Magenta-sensei that we are talking about after all I suggest that we stay put and wait and see what happens, at least for today…thank you." She immediately plopped back into her chair.

Kyoko-san thought about that. "You're right about that one, Erina." She turned her back to us and began pacing at the front of the room. "I think that both of you are right," she said. "So…I suggest that we send a team to the witch's place, and have some of us stay here in case Magenta does come back." She looked around the room to see nods of approval. "Any objections?" Everyone shook their heads in in reply. "Okay. We'll start right away. Let's see…okay, Asakura Kana, Kagurazaka Akira, Nagase Kaoru, Akashi Yuma, Tatsumiya Morisuke, Sakurazaki Shouta, Sasaki Erina, Ayase Yuusuke, Miyazaki Natsuo and I will go to Centum while the rest of you stay here." Kyoko looked around the room, looking satisfied. "Hurry up and get ready. We leave at noon."

To be continued…

Yuriko: Is that okay? You excited? I hope you recognize the names. They're all descendants of class 3A. And sorry for the originality. I thought that it would be easier to remember if they began with the same letter.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you next time!


End file.
